1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a system and method for displaying font data, and more particularly to a system and method for displaying characters on background screens in wireless telephones, without lowering the performance of the wireless telephone. More specifically, the present invention relates to a system and method for reducing the number of font data bits so that the number of font data bits equals the number of background bits for the wireless telephone.
2. Description of the Related Art
Current wireless telephones process a large quantity of image data, which contain a variety of fonts with font variation such as inverted images and shading. Thus, current wireless telephones require the use of image compression technology to process data containing fonts and image data. Due to the amount of resources required, the various fonts and the large amount of image data requiring processing can deteriorate the performance of the wireless telephones.
In order to display one character on a display of the wireless telephone, all properties of the character are calculated into font data and calculations are performed for a large number of bits. For example, in order to have a “transparent effect”, in which displayed characters are changed and a background picture is maintained, conventional wireless telephones perform calculations for a considerably large number of bits.
The following program, shows a process in which one bit font data is extracted as 16 bit font data in order to transcribe the one bit font data into a 16 bit-background screen data. As seen from the program, in extracting 16 bit font data from the one bit font data, 648 branch operations, 432 multiplication/division operations, 648 bit operations, and 216 modular operations are performed.
for(j = 0; j < 1height; j++){for(i = 0; 1 < 1size; 1++){bit1 = (*(1pSource+(j/8*1size)+i) >> (j%8)) & 1;if(bit1){*1pTarget++ = 1fcolor;else*1pTarget++ = 1bcolor;}}